Talk, Sing and Get dirty
by WhoAmI2010
Summary: Here it is...This story is an alternate spin from Silly love Songs and Everything In Common which belongs to me. I'm going remix J.P and before it's over. It will be either. PezBerry, Faberry, Britberry or Brittana or OC/Brittany
1. Chapter 1

_Talk, sing and get dirty_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part One_

_Rachel carried a bag from the gas station which had three really big containers of slushee and then she stood in front of Santana…_

_**Bad Rachel thought: **__This is your chance. Get her back…_

_Santana turned to her…._

_**Even worst Santana thought: You want me to work a pole, I'll shove it up your ass. **_

"_Yesterday, I said a very hurtful comment to you and I regret what I said.. So in order to make it right,.." Rachel said and she opened the bag then handed Santana the slushee. Rachel stood there. "Rachel, what are you doing?" Finn asked and Rachel responded, "What I said was unnecessary Finn. Santana whenever your ready." "Yeah but she deserve for all those times you…" Finn was about to finished and he got slushee.. Santana then put down cup number one…_

_**Even worst Santana though…**__ Big Finn….Blinded by Slushee….Do it more!_

_Santana then slushee Rachel and then took the other slushee then got Rachel again. Santana was actually won over that Rachel was going to humiliated herself again because she was wrong. She nodded to Brittany and they escorted Rachel to the bathroom._


	2. Chapter 2

_Talk, Sing And Get Dirty_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Two_

"_I see you took the bubble gum flavor." Brittany said and Rachel responded, "I never had that one yet." "It just came out." Santana said and Rachel was taken back by the cleaning. "We're doing this because I thought it was cool that you did that." Santana said and Rachel smiled. _

"_You showed Santana more respect then all the guys combined." Brittany said and so after they would done. Rachel got her bag and got changed. So Santana and Brittany thought Rachel earned a walk through the hall too. Rachel came out with tank-top and black jeans with heels. _

"_You are looking at the new me" Perky Rachel said and so they went to Glee. Puck did Fat Bottom girls and Rachel gave him the high five. That night Santana went driving around with Brittany while Artie was away doing something and so the Radio came on there was a dedication. "This goes out to Santana from Anoymous and they wanted you to know…._

_**Santana pulled over from the message and then the song….**_

"_San, turn it up I like the song." Brittany said. _

_The next morning, Rachel was walking with her new present that Finn gave her which was from Christmas and Santana looked at Rachel. Someone dedicated Take It Off To her and Rachel was the only one who wouldn't send a song like that. During lunch there was another dedication and it was for the song You Found Me. Now that was actually sort of sweet but why dedicate Take It off…Who was this person?_

_Why Santana wanted it to be Rachel? Santana had an idea. _

"_Mr. Schuster… I was sent two songs through the radio which would dedicated to me and I was wondering if someone could help me connect the dots." Santana said and Mr. Schuster responded, "What would the songs?" He was curious. Santana said the songs would. _

"_Take It Off is party song and the other song is about talking to a higher power." Puck said and Santana looked at him. _

_**Smart-ass Santana thought: **__Oh yeah Puck thinking deep…LOL_

"_Maybe the one who's dedicated these songs to Santana likes her and as discover her feelings for her. It's my favorite song. It's about asking God or whatever, where were you at these points in my life." Quinn said._

_**Freak-out Santana thought: **__Oh God Quinn…._

_**Modest Santana thought: **__I got Quinn stung out…Yeah.._

_**Freak-out Santana thought: **__Oh Hell no!_

"_Rachel." Mr. Scuhster said and Rachel responded, "I think this is too short of a list, I think if there's another song then you could start making a case. Why don't we do something we have a song from the hat and have to guess who said this to who?" _

_**Tap-Dance around the Issue Rachel thought: **__Good she doesn't know yet. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Talk, Sing and Get Dirty**_

_**By**_

_**WhoAMI2010**_

_**Part Three**_

_**Will agree to it. That night…The next song played and it was Santana with Brittany in the car again. "This person has it bad for you…" Brittany said…**_

_**Modest Santana: **__Thinking Of You…_

_Santana Got up the next day and decided that two could play this game. She had deliver flowers to herself to see who give the most obvious of stares. Quinn, Sam and Finn gave her a double look. Brittany helped smelled the flowers and Rachel then asked who it was…_

"_Secret admirer." Santana said and Rachel responded, "He must really like you." Rachel walks away and Santana might have a lead. The next night spell it all out and the song was in Your Eyes from Peter Gabriel. Then when Santana went to Glee it was Rachel's turn, she sang In your Eyes. Santana was weak in the knees from it like every time Rachel sang but didn't let on. Santana wasn't going to get one-upped._

_The UPS guy walked in school as she opened a big box it was a long black dress. She saw the address and knew Santana knows it's her. So Santana was at Breadstick and Rachel walked in. Rachel told her that she's had feelings for her forever. The Kesha song was when Santana gave her the compliment of looking good when she was dressed like Brittany Spears. You Found Me is because she discover she liked women and she asked God why she didn't discover that sooner. _

"_I'm speechless." Santana said and added, "Thank you." "It's just that the more I held it in, the more I act like a bitch when I said that to you." Rachel said and added, "I just couldn't hide anymore. Even if nothing happens…" Santana kissed Rachel and didn't stop kissing her for a while. _

_Santana and Rachel paid the bill then went to the park. Rachel park the jeep then told Santana that they are about to have one memorable first time. It started with them in front of the car as Rachel lick top of Santana's nipples. She then suck on them then kissed down her body. Santana took off Rachel dress which is a nice way to put it and then started on her body. Santana and Rachel looked out for cops as they had sex for the first time in the park then afterwards Rachel gave Santana a trench coat then inform her that her parents won't be home till tomorrow night. _

_That morning Santana slept so peaceful as Rachel was right next to her._

_Then Santana felt some Rachel rubbing up against her and they would at it again._

_Rachel got another change of clothes after a shower together and wore her new outfit which was cargo pants and a white with a vast with boots on. _

"_I figured that if you want a girlfriend there has to be a compromise I would dress more like you want to be seen with me every now and then. Actually I kind like these outfits." Rachel said and Santana like that Rachel was going to try. They share another kiss before they got into the hall because they couldn't really come out and no one they knew was at Breadstix.. Brittany was wheeling Artie and saw that look as Santana separated from Rachel. Brittany spaced…_

_**Good Brittany: Santana and Rachel together. Santana looks happy..**_

_**Bad Brittany: What the fuck? She doesn't want to make lady babies and I'm way hotter!**_

_**Cat Brittany: I could read about it tomorrow**_

_**Bad Brittany: You better not fur-ball, Santana will….Wait…Santana just pissed me off!**_

_**Cat Brittany: So I could read the diary!**_

"_You're okay Brit." Santana said and Brittany responded, "I don't want my cat to read my diary." _

"_Didn't we put a lock on it?" Santana asked.._

_**Good Brittany: We don't want to hurt her feelings talk about something.**_

_**Bad Brittany: Wait your good Brittany, why are you lying?**_

_**Good and liar Brittany: Because sometimes being good means you have to lie to protect someone's feeling just like sometimes when Artie lays there, I think of Santana….**_

_Artie and Santana just stand there because she can't believe what she just said that in front half of the school…_


End file.
